Unintended
by Life.Of.Breeze
Summary: What makes a person good? What makes a person evil? Sometimes the line between the two becomes becomes so gray and twisted that it's hard to really tell them apart, resulting in an unintended hero. My take on how Iggy lost his sight. Rated T for sad stuff


**Another depressing and pointless one-shot! I'm on a roll.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Maximum Ride related, except for my OC. **

…

"What's 'ur name?"

The little reddish-haired boy spun around in his cage to answer who had spoken. He came face to face with a brown-haired girl, about his age.

"Iggy. What yours?"

The little girl grinned ear to ear, her yellow eyes sparkling. "Miss."

This time it was the boy's turn to smile. "Friend?"

Miss was about to answer, but was cut off by a grunt from across the room. She turned to see a blond girl and dark headed boy glowering at her, clutching at the bars of their shared prison.

"Leave 'em alone!" the blond growled.

Iggy looked at Miss, then to his adoptive brother and sister. "Why, Max?"

The girl frowned. "Fang say sign on cage spell Eraser."

Confusion was clear on Miss's face. What was an Eraser? Most likely something bad, judging by the way Iggy was now glaring at her.

"Friend?" she squeaked.

The boy shook his head. "No. Miss no friend. Miss _bad_." he said coldly while scooting to the farthest corner of his crate. He gave her once last look of disgust before turning his back on her.

Confused and hurt, Miss did the only thing a rejected 5-almost-6-year-old experiment could do.

She cried.

…...

The wheels of the cart squeaked as the little girl was pushed down the hallway. She was still depressed about her failed attempt to get a friend, but she wouldn't give up; for Miss was a human-lupine hybrid, and like the others of her kind, she did not give in to failure so easily. So when the whitecoat left her crate in a room with a giant computer, a plan formed in her mind.

Making as little noise as she could, Miss carefully picked the lock on her cage and crept across the room to the giant machine. She remembered watching whitecoats work and type away on this hunk of metal and tried her best to imitate them. It had been about ten minutes before she stumbled on a file with a familiar face.

"Iggy!"

Miss's large goofy grin lit up her little face as she quickly found her own file and put the two side by side. Her smile faltered when she realized that she had forgotten one little detail: she couldn't read. But that was ok! The scientists were nice enough to put pictures and diagrams in the files. Miss tried to read a word that seemed to be next to both her and Iggy's pictures.

"Op... Opar...shon?" she tried to spell out, then shrugged. Oh well, it probably wasn't important. But, oh, this looks promising! On her page there was another picture of an object that she couldn't recognize. It was round and white with a brown circle in the middle. Her eyes widened when she thought she knew what it was.

"Cookie!"

Miss's mouth began to water. They were going to give her a cookie! It _was _her birthday tomorrow.

She frowned when she tried reading a word in Iggy's profile.

"Br...a...ie...in?"

She sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought it would be. But look! He had a picture of a mysterious object too! But it was a lot different than hers.

The light gray object was lumpy and irregular with, what looked like, a fat tail coming out of its bottom.

"Lumpy pillow." Miss giggled.

But wait! What if she gave Iggy the cookie! The little girl started dancing around the room. Yes! After he found out that she traded his pillow for her cookie, they could be friends! Maybe even best friends, like the blonde and black headed boy! Miss quickly switched the two folders before climbing back into her crate, her thoughts going back to her soon-to-be-best-friend. She smiled; this was going to be great!

…..

Max hugged the sobbing boy as close to herself as the bars on her cage allowed, whispering comforting things in his ear. Yes, Iggy was now blind and the thought of what he had been through alone made her seethe in anger. Yet, she was relived. She had overheard some whitecoats talking about an experiment they were _supposed_ to do on him, something about operating on his brain. They had apparently changed their minds, operating on his eyes instead. She let out quiet sigh. Thank _God_ his vision was the only thing damaged; Max wouldn't know what she would do if she had lost him.

She spared a glance at the cage which once housed the Eraser prototype. The girl had looked so sad when the three of them snapped at her. Maybe she would eventually find a friend, maybe Max would even say sorry when she got back. She patted the top of the now sleeping Iggy's bandaged head and leaned back against her crate. Yes, that's exactly what she would do. Before dozing off, Max caught a glimpse of an Eraser pushing a cart down the hallway. But that was all she saw.

She didn't see the bandages, the torn clothes, or the bloody brown hair. The cart banged into the wall, causing an object to flop out of the black body bag.

A tiny, lifeless hand.

…..

**Review?**


End file.
